


Netflix and Chill

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Crowley eventually finds the courage to ask Aziraphale out for a date, and is surprised by Aziraphale's invitation to "Netflix and Chill".





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this fic on the premise that Crowley is genderfluid, but largely presenting as male at the moment, and that Aziraphale is nonbinary and uses they/them. Please let me know if I've messed up the pronouns anywhere.

It was two weeks, 9 dinners at the top restaurants in London, 6 lunches in little cafes, and 4 trips to feed the ducks, after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, when Crowley decided that enough was enough. He had been waiting for 6000 years for a chance to tell Aziraphale how he felt about them, and now that they didn’t have Heaven and Hell breathing down their necks any more he was going to take his chance.

It wasn’t like he was worried that his feelings weren’t returned, he was in fact almost 100% certain that they were. The problem would be whether Aziraphale was ready to believe that the pair of them wouldn’t be in huge amounts of trouble if they followed through on those feelings.

It was at the end of dinner number 10, at The Gong in the Shard tower, that Crowley made his move. He set down his wine glass and put his hand gently on top of Aziraphale’s on the table, drawing their attention away from the amazing view outside.

“Angel, I was wondering if you would, if you wouldn’t mind, if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow?”

Aziraphale gave him a slightly squiffy frown, “We’re at dinner now. We’ve been to dinner nearly every night for weeks.”

“Yes. No. No, I mean, Urgh.” Crowley scrunched up his face and concentrated hard to remove at least a quarter of the alcohol from his bloodstream. “That’s better. I mean, Angel, would you go out on a date with me tomorrow? I mean, a romantic date, with you and me, because I, I have feelings for you. So, there, that’s it, that’s the question.”

Aziraphale was staring at him with their mouth hanging just slightly open. They didn’t move for a few seconds, then did their own face scrunch to sober up a little. Once they had finally taken in what Crowley had said they broke into a broad beaming smile and turned their hand over so that they could catch hold of Crowley’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “Oh, Crowley, really? Do you really think we can? It isn’t too dangerous?”

Crowley shrugged, “Pretty sure they’re leaving us alone. We’ve hardly been apart these last weeks, and no one has said anything. Unless you’ve heard...?”

“No. No, nothing my end at all, just as long as its all quiet from downstairs.”

Crowley nodded, “As a church mouse. Not that they are particularly quiet, get mice in your choir boys’ vestments and you’ll find out just how much noise a mouse can cause.”

Aziraphale looked momentarily suspicious, “What would you know about mice in choir boys' vestments?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all. Just, don’t go looking up St Jude’s in Portsmouth. But my question?”

“Hmm. No. No I won’t go out with you tomorrow.”

Crowley outwardly showed no reaction, other than that of excessive stillness and a lack of blinking. Inside however he was completely falling apart.

Aziraphale continued, “No, we’ve been out so much recently. I think for our first date my Dear we should do something much more intimate, just the two of us with no interruptions.”

“For someone’s sake angel! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were saying no!”

Aziraphale squeezed his hand again, “Silly. Of course not. No I just thought we could, what is it the young people say nowadays? Netflix and chill. How does that sound?”

Crowley spluttered and almost choked on his own spit before he managed to get himself back under control. “Do you know what that means? Netflix and chill? You do know what it means, don’t you?”

“Oh really! You talk as if I have no idea what’s going on. I have those young students in my shop all the time reading my books, I think I’ve picked up a few things. Of course I know what it means.

“Right. Well.” Crowley mentally readjusted his expectations for how fast this relationship was going from that of an arthritic snail towing a caravan with the handbrake on, to that of a cheetah on steroids, “Ok then. Um, shall I come around at 7? To the bookshop?”

Aziraphale beamed again, “That sounds lovely dear.”

\--

At 6pm the following day Crowley was standing in the middle of his bedroom having a breakdown. He had tried on two genders and at least a dozen outfits to find something suitable for his date.

Eventually deciding that he really wasn’t feeling female at all this decade, that in that case feminine knickers just weren’t practical if he didn’t want everything falling out, and that for the rest of his outfit just a slight upgrade on his normal look would do. A little more leather, an extra flash of red in the lining of his jacket and just slightly higher heels on his boots.

As for everything else, what should he take? They are occult and ethereal beings, so there is really no need for condoms or lube, but then, Aziraphale always prefers their food handmade, so maybe they would prefer this the ‘traditional' way too? And of course if Aziraphale is going to use female parts the lube might be superfluous anyway.  
He eventually decided to stop at the chemists on the way and buy both, just in case, if he was doing this he was doing it properly. And flowers. Should there be flowers? Or chocolate? Or both? Maybe some jewellery? But Aziraphale isn’t much into jewellery beyond their ring and pocket watch. Maybe cufflinks?

  
He can’t remember being this nervous about seeing Aziraphale since the very first time they met, when despite his bravado he had been more than a little worried that the angel might smite him on sight for his crimes.

\--

Crowley's Bentley skidded on two wheels into a parking spot just outside Aziraphale’s bookshop at five minutes past seven and he emerged from it flustered and muttering under his breath, “Damn, damn, damn, bloody traffic.” He pulled a shopping bag and a bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat and then took a second to compose himself before approaching the shop.

The front door opened easily for him despite being locked, and Crowley made his way between the crowded shelves to the backroom. Aziraphale must have heard him come in because they met Crowley in the doorway, and the massive beaming smile that lit up their face stopped the apology for his lateness that had been forming on Crowley’s tongue.

“You came! Oh, I’m so glad.” Aziraphale’s smile turned down a notch and wavered slightly at the edges, “I think I’ve got everything prepared, but you will tell me if I’ve got something wrong won’t you dear?”

Seeing the concern on Aziraphale’s face quieted Crowley’s own nerves, “I’m sure it’s all perfect. Are you ready?”

“Yes, oh yes, come through.”

They entered the backroom together. The normal furniture had been pushed back against three of the walls. The fourth wall had been cleared and now held a massive flat screen television flanked by huge free standing speakers. In the centre of the room was a large soft looking two-seater reclining sofa with side tables covered in bowls of popcorn, sweets, chocolates, two wine glasses and several bottles of wine.

Crowley did a momentary double take, and then grabbed Aziraphale’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze. “This looks perfect. Here, I brought these.” He handed over the bouquet and pulled a large box of chocolates out of his bag, careful to keep his other purchases hidden for now.

Aziraphale accepted the gifts with a smile and a happy wriggle and set about finding a vase for the flowers. While they puttered around searching the cupboards of their sideboard Crowley stashed his purchases on a tiny clear space on Aziraphale’s desk and settled onto the sofa. He discarded his glasses, kicked off his boots and sank into it appreciatively, then tried out the reclining mechanism, deciding that this would do very well. Perhaps not for the main event, but a very good place to have a snog and a bit of groping (and a cuddle, although he wouldn’t admit under pain of torture to how fond he was of that particular idea).

Once the flowers were given pride of place in the middle of the sideboard, and the chocolates had been somehow crammed onto the already crowded side table Aziraphale joined Crowley on the sofa. They perched on the edge of the seat and angled their body towards Crowley.  
“Now, my dear, before we start...” Aziraphale paused and wrung their hands in their lap, biting their lip.

“Go on, what did you want to say?” Crowley asked gently.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and started again, “Before we start, I wanted to warn you that, at the end of the evening, before you go home, I might, no, I do, want to give you a kiss, um, if that’s alright with you.” Their eyes widened and they hastened to add, “On the cheek! I mean on the cheek. Nothing scandalous.” They subsided and murmured, “Just, if that’s ok.”

Any disappointment Crowley felt at this sudden change of plans (from his point of view) was instantly dispelled by the adorably earnest yet simultaneous shy expression on his angel’s face. He stifled a giggle, very firmly shut the cheetah back into its cage and welcomed back the snail with his caravan, even if this time perhaps the handbrake has been released.

He smiled gently at Aziraphale, “Of course that’s ok. Or you can do it earlier, if the mood takes you. Whatever will make you happy.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale beamed and settled back onto the sofa casting little glances Crowley’s way, but not quite able to look at him. They snapped their fingers and a remote control for the television appeared in their hand.

“I know you didn’t believe me when I told you I know what a Netflix is, but here it is. I got one of my young students to set it all up for me this morning, and I found one of those James Bond films that I know you like.” They fiddled with the controls for a few seconds until the television sprung to life, and after a few attempts to get it all working (and a surreptitious miracle from Crowley when Aziraphale clearly had no idea what they were doing) the film started.

Aziraphale looked so pleased with themself that Crowley could only just tear his eyes away from them to watch the film. They spent the entire movie side by side, sharing bowls of popcorn and sweets, their fingers brushing in a way that Crowley was sure couldn’t be accidental, and making following the plot of the film almost impossible.

As the credits rolled Aziraphale took a deep breath, moved an empty bowl from between them, and shuffled over to be closer to Crowley. Crowley watched Aziraphale’s lips tremble a little as they leaned in closer, placed a hand onto Crowley’s shoulder to steady themself, and then, very gently, they placed the softest kiss onto his cheek.

Crowley basked a moment in the warmth spreading through his chest and then ever so carefully returned the kiss, savouring the feel of Aziraphale’s smooth skin against his lips. He was suddenly incredibly happy about their little miscommunication, imagine skipping straight to the fucking and missing the absolute sweet perfection of this moment.

They smiled shyly at each other and Crowley gathered his things ready to leave. “I’ll call you tomorrow angel, if that’s ok? We can do this again if you want, have a second date?”

Aziraphale's mouth opened and closed a few times but they didn’t seem capable of speech and instead settled for a very eager nod

With a little wave and a wink Crowley bid them farewell and made his way out of the shop and back into his Bentley. He was just about to turn the key in the ignition when his phone beeped with an incoming text.

 **Aziraphale** : I'm sorry. I lied to you. I do know what Netflix and chill means, but I got too nervous. I hope you aren’t too cross with me.

Crowley’s lips pursed in amusement, but he didn’t even have time to press reply before another message came through.

 **Aziraphale** : I do very much want to have sex with you, I hope you don’t mind waiting a little longer.

Crowley glanced back at the shop, and fancied that he could see a shadow moving behind the blind.

 **Crowley** : For you, my angel, I will wait for another six thousand years. I love you x

He started the engine and pulled away, plans for a second date being debated in his mind. Beside him on the passenger seat his phone lit up with another message.

 **Aziraphale** : I love you too my dear xx.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this, if so please feel free to comment below :-)


End file.
